deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Mateo Lyrundel
Character Name: Mateo Lyrundel Age: 249 Born: 22 Tarsakh(April), 1127 DR Class: Bowman/Cleric Occupation: Priest of Solonor Thelandira Race: Tue'tel'quessir(Moon Elven) Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Solonor Thelandira Country of Origin: Cormyr Languages Spoken: Common, Elven, and others. Accent: Elven Left or Right Handed: Right Handed Relatives: Multiple, un-named Physical Statistics Height: 5'10" (1.78m) Weight: 150lbs (68kgs) Hair: Blue Eye Color: Gray Skin Tone: Pale Recognizable Features: On his right hand, it looks like he was stabbed with a dagger in the middle of his palm. Green metallic earrings around the ridge of his ears with tribal markings stamped on them, three on each side. (top down) *Tranquility *Purity *Precision ''Description Summary The elf before you always has a small smile on his features, as if cajoled by inner musings. His eyes show great perception and understanding from the years gone by. His stride is gentle and casual, though quicker than it appears. His mass of blue hair, not unheard of for a moon elf, rests on his head in a semihaphazard way. Generally dressed in brilliant Elven Chain with green leathers, he bears the holy symbol of Solonor Thelandira. On both of his ears are three green metal bands that circle the back ridge, each with an elven rune stamped upon them. Of slight build, and with a quiver and bow on him, it is clear he is an archer. 'Abilities/Skills' ''Abilities * Strength (10): A pious man, Mateo has long stepped back from the more physical style of his youth. * Dexterity (14): Mateo keeps the natural grace of his people, walking with a smooth confident gait. * Constitution (10): Like most of his kind, Mateo is not exceptionally hardy. * Intelligence (14): Through his years, he has amassed a great deal of knowledge and has always kept his mind open. * Wisdom (18): Ever since his rebirth, Mateo has been infused with a deep understanding of the world around him. His temper has cooled and his mind cleared. * Charisma (12): Mateo has never been on to lead others into the fervor of battle, as he generally leaves that to those skilled on the front line. However, he has a alluring voice and can be quite charming when he deems to. Skills *'Concentration:' Mateo is skilled and drowning out the world when he needs to keep his mind occupied. *'Heal:' Being a cleric, he can work well with the body to repair its aches. *'Hide: '''His many years of hunting have given him the ability to move around with moderate stealth. *'Listen: ' The ears aren't for nothing. *'Lore:' Through the years, Mateo has learned quite a bit. *'Search:' What use is a ranger if he can't find who or what he is looking for? *'Spellcraft:' Mateo has seen many spells cast, and has looked into magic so much, that he can recognize most spells, even how to deflect some of their power. *'Spot:' Mateo has a keen eye, long honed since his childhood. ''Feats *'Archer's Focus & Rapid Shot & Point Blank Shot:' Mateo has learned when it is worthh it to hasten his actions to let a few more arrows fly, and how to duck a cheap swing while lining up an important shot. *'Extend, Practiced Spellcaster(Cleric):' Through his close connection with Solonor Thelandira, Mateo is able to augment his prayers to his desire. *'Weapon Focus:' Mateo is a bow-priest, first and foremost. He trains near constantly with his bow, shooting true and decisive. *''Zen Archery': Mateo lines up his shots through intuition and a deep stillness. If asked about it he will tell you his aim wills its way there. 'Personality' Mateo is a calm, quiet man. He doesn't often show people up or try to throw his weight around. He likes good company and laughter. He doesn't drink much...the result is said to be hilarious. His near constant upbeat manner makes him easy to talk to and he is often willing to give directions or help with menial tasks. A free spirit, without a care in the world. Just don't talk to him about gnolls. Moon Elf Behavior Of his many blood traits, Mateo is fond of games, celebrations, meeting new people, and going for a random hike. While he had interest in the bardic arcane in the past, he has now found a higher calling. My Mission, My Passion After his revival at the behest of Solonor, his worshiping respect has turned into his life. From the day he was well again, Mateo has been in the service of the church. His life follows the tenants laid out for him and he praises every day that he rises. Along with his religious responsibilities, Mateo has been knighted by Evermeet for his efforts in the recapturing of Myth Drannor. 'Companions' Alabyran Haladar: A long time companion of Mateo's, the closest friend Mateo has outside of Nadin. Aly'Faerae Auvryath: Largely an unknown to Mateo, though they share a small rapport in a like understanding of their close connection to their divinities. Cerin Te'les: Mateo holds Cerin in a great deal of respect. He finds Cerin's ardent determination to remain balanced, whilst doing his druidic duties honorable. Isiolia Nightstar: A mystery of an association if Mateo ever knew one. Saeryl Kethvanna: A long time friend and current woman in his life. After a long trial of her persual, something clicked, and Mateo finally accepted her advances. They truely are an odd couple. The quite pale moon elf and the brash dark skinned wood elf. Shalarnes Marthdal: At one time, he found the sorceress as a romantic interest though that has long since cooled. Over the last year or so they have slow drifted apart from their once strong friendship. Disliked Biography In-Game History 'Important Items' '' Category:PC